Première expérience
by Iroko
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile de faire le deuil de personnes chères à son coeur. Fine Lame et Le Mage ont payé un lourd tribut à Furian et ressèrent à présent le lien de leur amitié autour de leurs souvenirs. YAOI


Titre : Première expérience

Auteur : Iroko

Base : ElfQuest

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Le Mage/Fine Lame

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à Wendy et Richard Pini.

Blabla de l'auteur : ElfQuest étant l'une de mes BDs préférées, il était temps que je vienne enrichir à mon tour son univers. J'adore le yaoi donc il n'est pas étonnant qu'il y en ait dans la première idée qui m'est venue.

**Première expérience**

Plusieurs lunes s'étaient écoulées depuis le massacre d'une partie de la tribu par Furian. La vie avait repris, quasi-identique. Certains Maîtres-Loups, qui restaient auparavant au camp, avaient rejoint l'équipe des chasseurs pour amoindrir le manque laissé par les six morts. Nourrir la tribu était une priorité et Flèche Vive avait passé beaucoup de temps à entrainer les nouveaux chasseurs. La vie avait repris ses droits bien que la perte d'êtres chers assombrisse encore souvent le cœur de certains. Fine Lame s'était fait à son nouveau statut de chef et avait pour l'instant répondu avec succès aux attentes de sa charge, bien qu'elle lui paraisse parfois un peu lourde sur ses épaules. Mais c'est surtout l'absence de ses parents qui lui pesait le plus. De temps en temps il s'isolait avec son meilleur ami, le seul devant qui il laissait sortir sa détresse. Le Mage n'avait jamais connu ses parents, tués le jour de sa naissance par des humains. Mais Furian avait tué sa compagne Fourrure de Renard et sa peine faisait écho à celle de Fine Lame.

Aujourd'hui Le Mage était très mélancolique et quand Fine Lame lui proposa d'aller se balader, il proposa de lui montrer un endroit que seuls lui et Fourrure de Renard connaissaient et où les fruits-délices poussaient à foison.

- Et tu gardais un tel paradis pour toi seul ? Egoïste, dit gentiment Fine Lame en plaisantant.

Le Mage lui répondit par un petit sourire amusé, ses pensées déjà plongées dans les souvenirs. Leurs loups eurent tôt fait de les emmener à la clairière et leurs maîtres les laissèrent fureter dans les parages, tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient au milieu des buissons et attrapaient une première moisson de baies. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se réconfortaient autant par leur chaleur corporelle que par l'intimité cordiale de la transmission de pensée. Le Mage commença à évoquer ses souvenirs, recréant pour Fine Lame l'atmosphère et les sentiments qu'il avait connu avec Fourrure de Renard en ce lieu. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment si partager ce qu'ils avaient perdu allégeait ou alourdissait leurs peines. Mais cet échange renforçait d'autant plus l'amour fraternel qui les avait toujours liés.

Cependant ce lieu avait abrité plus que des conversations amoureuses et Le Mage se prit à revivre certaines étreintes. La chaleur des souvenirs se fit plus forte et gagna sa chair. Alors que le désir commençait à faire pulser douloureusement son membre, des gémissements excités parvinrent à ses oreilles. Rouvrant à demi les yeux pour admirer le visage transfiguré par le désir de Fourrure de Renard, il eut un sursaut de lucidité en découvrant celui de Fine Lame. Branlant du chef en se rendant compte qu'il avait entrainé son benjamin à se perdre dans le souvenir d'un acte qu'il n'avait lui, jamais expérimenté, il lui saisit l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Fine Lame mais celui-ci ne rouvrit pas les yeux, se rapprochant au contraire de son aîné en cherchant à soulager le besoin inconnu qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Le Mage frissonna à son tour, cherchant malgré lui les lèvres de son ami alors que son corps se frottait instinctivement contre le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il n'eut pas la force de les rouvrir, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir qui montait dans leurs corps. Sa conscience passa en mode instinctif et ses gestes se firent assurés, caressant le corps de Fine Lame et le pressant contre le sien. Fine Lame se laissa faire, gémissant de plaisir et de surprise sous les sensations inconnues. Il ne repoussa même pas Le Mage quand celui-ci le prépara, puis le pénétra. Leurs esprits étaient aussi unis que leurs corps et le plaisir que ressentait Le Mage contrebalançait la douleur ressentie par l'adolescent jusque là vierge. Petit à petit les va et vient de son ami adaptèrent son corps à cette intrusion et se mirent à heurter par intermittence une zone qui faisait alors résonner le plaisir comme un rapide et fugace lever de soleil. Fine Lame finit par accompagner le mouvement, demandant plus de ce plaisir qui le faisait se sentir mieux qu'étreint amoureusement par ses parents, mieux qu'enivré par un trop plein de fruits-délices. La danse se déroula jusqu'à son apogée, emmenant les deux jeunes elfes jusqu'aux étoiles si chères à Le Mage.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, leurs peaux frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de la nuit, ils ne surent d'abord quoi dire, surpris tous les deux par ce qu'ils avaient finalement partagé. Le Mage brisa finalement cet instant suspendu en souriant et en rassemblant leurs vêtements.

- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je pensais beaucoup aux femmes.

Fine Lame prit le pantalon que lui tendait Le Mage en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était complètement inattendu et il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire ce genre de choses, mais cela avait été très agréable.

- D'accord, je reconnais que tu avais des raisons de penser **de temps en temps** aux femmes.

Le Mage sourit de la pique de son meilleur ami, soulagé que cette aventure n'ait pas altéré leur amitié. Le doute le saisit cependant quand il vit les sourcils de Fine Lame se froncer, mais celui-ci n'arriva pas à cacher son air joueur alors qu'il formulait une invite pour une bataille amicale :

- Minute, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas pris pour une femme ?

Le sourire de Le Mage s'agrandit avant de déclencher le début des hostilités :

- Tu étais si affamé que j'ai eu pitié de toi. Tu as de la chance qu'un elfe aussi doué que moi ait daigné te faire profiter de son expérience.

- **Qui était affamé ?**

Fine Lame ne laissa pas à Le Mage le temps de répondre et lui sauta dessus, ses mains venant chatouiller les côtes de son aîné, qui n'avait pas encore remis sa tunique. S'ensuivit une bataille acharnée. Le Mage, avantagé par ses années supplémentaires de luttes et sa musculature encore un peu plus développée que celle de Fine Lame, finit par l'emporter en l'immobilisant. Fine Lame accepta en grognant sa défaite et Le Mage l'aida à se relever. Une fois entièrement rhabillés, ils appelèrent leurs amis loups pour rentrer. C'est en riant et les habits tachés par le jus des baies écrasées qu'ils quittèrent le lieu auquel s'attachait un nouveau souvenir : celui de la première fois de Fine Lame. Et peut-être aussi de leur dernière fois car ils n'avaient aucune attirance physique l'un pour l'autre, et si leur amour fraternel ne faisait que grandir au fil des jours, ils ne ressentirent plus jamais le besoin de s'étreindre ainsi. Cet imprévu resta un doux souvenir, un peu mélancolique dans le sens où il les avait unis au souvenir de Fourrure de Renard, mais cela les rapprocha encore davantage et les aida à se tourner vers le présent, faisant le deuil de leurs morts.

FIN

Finalement je n'ai pas pu les voir comme un couple ^^.


End file.
